bettyboopfandomcom-20200215-history
Betty Boop Musical
Broadway Musical ---- Betty Boop Musical/ Betty Boop Broadway The inimitable Betty Boop joins her friends Bimbo and Koko to work her irresistible charm in reuniting her grandfather (who has created the Greatest Invention of Mankind) with the long-lost, true love of his life, while saving the Happy Heart Theater from the developer’s bulldozers. The Broadway musical featuring Betty Boop has been in the works for years. The musical was first announced in 2003 and was set for a 2005 premiere but was later scrapped. The musical was later taken over several years later by Sally Robinson and Oscar Williams, partnered with Susan Birkenhead and David Foster. The musical was originally set to debut in 2010-2011 in the Nederlands. Update (2014-2018) On the 24th of October (2014) David Foster posted an update on the Broadway production. He stated that they were in their first reading for the musical. Initially the Broadway musical was set for fall 2018. Characters *Betty Boop *Bimbo *Koko the Clown *Grampy *Judge Groucho *Reporter *Bailiff *Candy Reporter *Venus *Mandy *Edwina/Eddie *Pearl *Eugenia Randy *Girl *Harry Origins (Scrapped Broadway 2002-2003) In 2002, Jason Robert Brown had a meeting with a producer about writing the score for a new musical based on Betty Boop, but it did not work out as expected. The original rights-holder of the cartoon character had approval of the entire creative team so, before he could be officially hired, he was asked to write two songs that might fit the show. Brown went into the studio with Nicole Van Giesen to record them and almost immediately heard from the producer that the rights-holder and all producers loved his songs. He got the job and was going to write the big Broadway musical about Betty Boop, and then got fired. Five years after his involvement there was a whole new creative team. Robin Goodman's Betty Boop Broadway (2004) In 2004 Andrew Lippa took over composing duties in collaboration with David Lindsay Abaire on Robin Goodman's project. Goodman stated that the script treated Betty Boop as a character and builds a story around her, drawing in part on the plots of Betty features. Goodman and fellow producer Andrew Faber had hoped to put together a workshop in Summer, 2004. With sources indicating that Kristin Chenoweth in mind for the title role. The Broadway show was later scrapped. Betty Boop (Scrapped Broadway) *Nicole Van Giesen as Betty Boop *Kristin Chenoweth as Betty Boop Scrapped Songs (2003-2004) *"Goin' My Way" (2003) *"Betty Boop Title Song" (2003) *"Spread A Little Joy" (2004) Official Songs (Broadway) *"Say You Remember It" Trivia *In 2006 Kristin Chenoweth hinted to a fan that her music director Andrew Lippa was creating a Betty Boop Musical and hinted that she would have done the role. * 15-time Grammy® Award winner David Foster is currently writing the music for the Betty Boop Musical, which will Broadway in the 2010-2011 season at a Nederlander theatre to be announced. * The Broadway is currently in development by David Foster and might debut in 2015-2016. * There was a Betty Boop production in 1933 that featured Catherine Wright, who one of the original voices of Betty Boop. * When plans for a Betty Boop Broadway musical feature came up in the 80s, Bernadette Peters was the initial choice for Betty Boop. * A proposed Broadway musical by Sammy Timberg's family had been in the works but did not go into production. See Also *The New York Times *Times Colonist ---- Category:Music Category:Article stubs Category:Betty Boop Toys & Games & Products Category:Reference